ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Trunks88
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Trunks88 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blalafoon (Talk) 22:43, May 13, 2011 I JUST made a new one! Check it out for me! Thanks, I'm really prund of it! Mother of the Future 'Great Military Leader' 00:24, May 14, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma Hey:) Hey Trunks 88. I looked at your page on the DragonBall wiki and I like the pics. And I also see that your on this wiki too!DB wizard 00:44, May 14, 2011 (UTC) 14:27, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi I just wanted to say Hi. And I think it's best for me to make a few friends. Or I'll have no one to talk to. Current Friends: *MsBulma *Nappa'sgoatee Well. Now that I really look at it I only have 2 friends.DB wizard 17:10, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I added the DBZ Terminator Salvation one! Enjoy! ''' '''Mother of the Future 'Great Military Leader' 20:19, May 15, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma Hi old SpirotBomb! Lol, sorry i took your place! but don't you dare try to earn it back cause youll lose! And watch out for TooNBaku! Hes good at editing also! But it's good to hear thhat your back ol buddy! 00:59, May 16, 2011 (UTC) SB Are you really spiritbomb? I'm an admin now. may 15 The Word Have you read the rules? 12:31, May 16, 2011 (UTC) New Name Hello SB old buddy, I have a question. Why did you give up your old account for this one, I mean you had administratorship, and you left it all. Why did you leave and go under this name? May, 16th, 2011, at 7:40 A.M. CST Thanks, it's good to hear that your back. But i think you disurve it! I mean, you gave your account to a friend, you were even an admin for peat sake! Thats just plane nice! Or i could give you roll back power, but you need to get higher on the list for that to happen. 13:02, May 16, 2011 (UTC) In case you couldn't tell in that last message I'm gotek. You probably didn't notice, but I was trying to be an admin and I am. I never knew you liked trunks. may 16 8:08 central time Thanks, but why'd you make your new name trunks 88. may 16 Vegeta is and always will be my all time fav character. may 16 Are you really a hardcore trunks fan, or was that your friend before you gave him your account? Oh, and whats been going on while you were gone? May, 17, 2011, at 11:18 A.M. CST You have a cool one too! I think Turles is cool and great but, im not like a FANBOY those guys are just too crazy. 23:51, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, no but, on the drgon ball wiki there is! Theres this one named UPALUVA and NAMLUVA. UPALUVA made a blog post about Upa it's called: UPA BEATS SOME SHADOW DRAGONS! THE TRUE STORY OF UPA!! he spelled ALOT of words wrong. Yeah, he says that Upa beats OMEGA SHENRON LOL! To beat Omega Shenron his power level would have to be over 9 DECILLION!!!!!! Ok TTYL. 00:07, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Fan Fiction Now that your back are you going to make another fan fiction (besides Dragonball DC) may 17 Really I can't stop thinking of ideas. I can't write them as fast as I can think them. Read my fan fict that I wrote after you left here. I already have 2 ideas for series after that one. may 17 If you want come to http://chatango.com and I'll help you make a new fan fict (just to help you make an idea) may 17 Your User Page You used a** on your userpage which breaks the rule no cussing. Since I'm an admin I had to warn you. may 18 Trunks, I like your sig here. Its super girly and really cute! Aw! 20:16, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude your account on the Forum has been activated! login in on it. Ill see you on the forum!. Soilder5679 03:06, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Some things Hey 88 (Mind if I call you that?). I want to tell you that you broke one of the rules on your page you said (I am not breaking the rules myself, I am just clarifying the word) "ass" we had a vote for that about 2 weeks ago and it got disapproved on this wiki, so please find a better word for that. And, do you want me to move the category "Tecnique created by Spirit Bomb" and all the other stuff you did and move it to your new name, because some other users might not understand this movement. And my last question, why did you trade accounts with that guy? May, 19th, 2011, at 10:03 A.M. CST Hey dude, I'm getting a new pic for my user but you can have it if you want because it's boys! But if you dont thats OK because i'll use it cause it looks sooo wiked! 15:59, May 23, 2011 (UTC) i never see ya on DBwiki anymore i never see you on the wiki anymore? where ya been? i've written more patara stories and whatnot. Nimbus69 20:32, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Is This the End SB? I saw on you Dragon Ball wiki blog that you are leaving the wiki. Why are you leaving, you left us once before, please don't do it again! May, 27th, 2011, at 11:58 A.M. CST Wanna be friends? Goten17 is awesome! 05:55, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Can you go on Chatango and follow my link?I'm Gotenteen17. hey its been a while. howa been?. Soilder5679 18:36, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to finish the Life of Bardock? July 12